A New Beginning
by jessapink
Summary: What happens when a certain ambitious brunette moves to Forks with her dads? A tale of friendship. All human characters, I own nothing. Rated T just in case.
1. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Rachel Berry woke up to the sound of her irritating alarm clock, which was buzzing so violently it almost shook itself off of her bedside table. She yawned dramatically (the only way she liked to do things), rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily around her room. She then remembered that she was no longer in her beloved town of Lima. She was in Forks.

Rachel sat up, her long dark hair spilling down her back. She drew back her curtain, taking a silent, uninterested peek at the world outside. It was raining. Great. Thank goodness she had stocked up on mascara and hairspray, both waterproof, before she left.

Rachel and her two dads had moved here for a change of scenery, and because they had heard great things about Forks High School's arts programs. Rachel's dads, they were free spirits, eternally optimistic. They were quite happy to move. Rachel, on the other hand, was heartbroken. She had to leave Glee behind, the only thing that made her truly happy. Well, apart from Finn, of course. Oh, how she would miss his hair, his eyes, his smile, the way he sang, the way he kissed... A single tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to come to terms with her new reality.

**A/N: Ok, ok, I know that it's super-mega-short, but it's a start! Tell me what you think. Click the green button.**


	2. Who's the New Girl?

**A/N: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

Rachel had always prided herself on being ambitious. She would set herself major goals and try almost anything it took to reach them. She would write them on a piece of pink paper, surround them in her trademark gold stars and stick them on her wall facing her exercycle, so that when she was on it, she would be 'riding' towards her goal. It also made her exercise more, which couldn't hurt. However, today was different. As Rachel got out of bed and made her way to her exercising area, she placed on the wall a different goal to her usual "Win a Grammy". Today she wrote "Be successful at Forks High School", a goal that, since she was stuck here anyway, she was absolutely 100% determined to achieve. She took a deep breath, hopped on her exercycle, and rode harder than she ever had before. Look out Forks, here comes Rachel Berry.

As she neared the high school's carpark, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least her car wouldn't stand out! There were sports cars, mini-vans, a shiny silver Volvo, even a rusty old truck! Rachel's gold Mercedes would hardly be noticed at all. She pulled into the nearest empty space and switched off the engine. She just sat there in silence for a while, thinking about her plan of action for the day. Rachel liked to know how things would happen. It made her feel "in control". She picked up her backpack, got out of the car and made her way to the main building.

Rachel, in her lack of interest for this place, hadn't really noticed that Forks was a small town. Of course everybody would stare at the new girl. She was like a novelty, destined to be a hot topic for conversation. She could hear hushed voices, whispering to each other things like, _Who's that new girl? Hey look, her names on her backpack, hahaha. Look her up on Myspace! Omg she has a lot of videos! Wow. She's like, really good at singing_! Rachel smiled. At least they didn't think she was some loser who posted lame videos. She had enough of that in Lima. Here, things would be different. She would NOT be thought of as the singing freak. Not this time.

**A/N: I think I like small chapters. Don't hate me for it. It gives you something to look forward to! Click the green button. You know you want to...**


	3. Spanish

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewer hockeygirlxox!!!! It's great to know you like my story!!! :) Disclaimer in first chapter.**

With a sad smile on her face, Rachel walked into her first class at Forks High School. Spanish. She could have burst into tears right there thinking about how much she missed everybody from Lima already. She sighed quietly and walked up to the grumpy looking teacher at the front. She missed Mr. Shuester so much. The bald old man looked down at Rachel over his spectacles.

"I take it you're Miss Berry." His penetrating glare made Rachel shudder with fear.

"Y-y-yes sir," she stammered, suddenly being reminded of Tina. Today was really tugging at her heartstrings.

"Well then. Welcome to Forks. I'm Mr Wells. Please take a seat next to Miss Cullen over here." He pointed to the last empty seat in the classroom, which was next to a pixie-like brunette girl, who was quite pretty. Rachel took her seat and smiled politely at her desk neighbor. To her surprise, her smile was replied with a giant grin and a handshake.

"You must be Rachel! Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," the girl whispered, friendlier than Rachel thought was possible. Mr Wells cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today," he gestured towards Rachel, "This is Rachel Berry." Rachel blushed slightly as people whispered about 'the new girl'. She suddenly felt a piece of paper being pushed under her fingers. She picked it up curiously and read it.

_It will get better. Don't worry. :)_

Rachel looked up to see Alice wink at her. She winked back and mimed_, thank you_! The teacher wrote up some work on the board and Rachel got to it. It was fairly easy, but she worked through it and took it up to the teacher for him to check. He looked over it and nodded with satisfaction. He glanced up at Rachel and smiled (well, Rachel hoped it was a smile, it was quite hard to tell...).

"This is very good work, Rachel. You must have had an excellent teacher back in Lima." Rachel thanked him and sighed. An excellent teacher? He had no idea.

**A/N: Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed it!!! I'm so glad I finally brought Alice into it. She rocks. Review please!!! **


	4. Introductions

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story! Disclaimer in first chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Lunch. It was the part of Rachel's first day that she was looking forward to the least. Well, that and gym class. As she walked into the cafeteria, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't have slushies here, a good sign in her opinion. She grabbed a tray and joined the queue. Rachel was usually spontanoeous with her lunch choices, much to the disgust of other people (apparently a cucumber and Nutella sandwich is not commonly appreciated), but today was different. She selected a chicken salad and a small cranberry juice. Now for the hard part. Finding a seat. Rachel took a deep breath and moved towards the groups of ravenous teenagers.

After looking around the cafeteria again and again, Rachel heard her name being called. She turned around to see Alice Cullen gesturing for her to come sit at her table. Alice's peppiness was quite infectious, so Rachel hurried over and sat down, suddenly realising that five other people were staring at her questioningly. Alice shot up.

"Everyone, this is Rachel Berry. She's new here." Rachel blushed slightly, and everyone smiled at her. Well, everyone except the blond girl who just stared blankly at her, and the buff guy who laughed loudly and said something about how they always attract 'newbies'. Alice began again.

"Rachel, this is Rosalie Hale," Alice gestured towards the blonde girl, "Emmett Cullen," the buff guy, "Jasper Hale," a blonde guy who looked like he was in pain, "and Bella Swan and Edward Cullen," a brunette girl holding hands with a gorgeous guy with reddish-brown hair. They looked so into each other, that if Rachel had been introduced as a brain-sucking alien, they wouldn't have noticed. Rachel surprised herself by suddenly feeling a twinge of jealousy and sadness. As Alice sat down again, Rachel smiled politely at them all and began to eat her salad, thinking curiously to herself.

"So," Rachel said, "Alice, thank you for inviting me to your table. I was worried that I was just going to be standing there looking around aimlessly all lunch!" She laughed nervously, internally cringing at her lame conversation starter. Alice just laughed as well.

"You're welcome. How has your first day been so far?" The conversation progressed from there, with everyone else occasionally contributing as well. As Rachel rabbited on about biology, she thought about how maybe, just maybe, Forks might not be so bad after all...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked that short chapter! R 'n' R please!**


	5. Clumsy Conversation

Rachel hated homework, especially Biology, but being the organised person that she was, Rachel pushed through. She had to if she wanted to please her MySpace fans! As she quickly jotted in the last answer, she breathed a sigh of relief. She slid her computer chair over to her webcam, turned it on and started the backing track. As Rachel sang, she thought about the awesome lunch she'd had that day.

_Alice was so nice to me_, she thought_, I haven't seen people that kind since, well, Lima_!

As soon as Rachel had finished and uploaded her song, an IM popped up on her laptop screen. Speak of the devil, It was from Finn! An ear-to-ear grin appeared on Rachel's face as she started to type.

* * *

QuarterbackMusicMan (Finn): Hey! :)

GoldStarLuv (Rachel): Hi :(

QuarterbackMusicMan: What's wrong?

GoldStarLuv: I miss you guys!

QuarterbackMusicMan: *bear hug* We miss you too. But, we made you something!

----------------------------------FILE SHARE REQUEST FROM QUARTERBACKMUSICMAN----------------------------------

----------------------------------REQUEST ACCEPTED----------------------------------

* * *

A full-size colour picture suddenly filled the screen. Rachel laughed out loud with delight. All of New Directions and Mr. Schue were wearing ties with sparkly gold stars on them and doing completely over the top poses. Artie and Tina were holding up a colourful sign saying, "WE MISS YOU!" Tears of sadness and laughter were rolling down Rachel's cheeks.

* * *

GoldStarLuv: Aw, I miss you guys too :'( I love the picture!!!

QuarterbackMusicMan: Yeah, we were sitting around, reworking the songs and we just decided to do it!

GoldStarLuv: It rocks.

QuarterbackMusicMan: So, how's it going anyway?

GoldStarLuv: I think it's going pretty well. The people are really nice. *hears frantic yelling* Ooh, gotta go! My dads are calling me for dinner.

QuarterbackMusicMan: Bye!

---------------------------------- GOLDSTARLUV HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION ----------------------------------

QuarterbackMusicMan: I miss you the most. More than you know...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) Please review!!!**


	6. Excitement

**A/N: This is my second attempt at writing this chapter. I actually realised that my Rachel is like completely OOC, so I am going to try to move her back into her proper personality. Hope you like it!**

* * *

After a few weeks of being Forks, Rachel was really starting to enjoy herself. She had formed a routine, a part of life she thought to be quite essential. She was making great progress with the Cullens/Hales/Swans, especially Alice, and they were becoming great friends.

One Friday, as per usual, Rachel was making her way to the now familiar table at lunch. She could see Alice from quite far away, talking at her super-speed. Rachel laughed inwardly, appreciating the fact that these sophisticated people actually wanted her around. She put her tray on the table and sat down, immediately joining Alice's animated discussion about shoes and matching handbags, Rachel was enjoying herself so much that she didn't notice how fast the time went by. As she got up to go to Biology, Alice grabbed her arm.

"Hey Rachel!" she said, a mischievous grin appearing on her pale face. Rachel stared suspiciously back at her, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Yes..." Rachel replied, her voice laced with rational caution. After being taken by Alice to a mega shoe sale once before, she was wary of Alice's looks of mischief. Alice just laughed her distinctive musical laugh.

"How would you like to come over tomorrow?" Rachel stopped and thought about this for a half a second before blurting out,

"Sure! Except I don't know where you live."

"Oh, I'd be able to pick you up! This is going to be so much fun! I just KNEW you would say yes! I have so much planned..." Alice went on like this for the rest of the afternoon, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of going shoe shopping.

And for the first time in months, Rachel actually felt excited.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know. Don't hate me! But could you please review? Please?**


End file.
